monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mandiga
Welcome to Mandiga's Talkpage If you want to reach her then leaving a message here is the fastest way to do so! ^^ Shanell0420 Hi I love your OC, Estrid Bela. <3 18:27, June 22, 2013 (UTC) MonsterGirl2002 Hi! Hi, I'm MonsterGirl2002. I just saw your username on the wiki activity and click on your OC, so I found a link to your profile page and click it and I saw that your birthday is on Christmas Eve, which is just like me! And I somehow like your art, so can we be friends? Hi, it's MonsterGirl2002 again. I need your help, Jackie or Scarlett, I need a name and your opinion. Please answer. 20:43, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Aw...Thanks. (for Bubbles) And thanks for the advice, I just need my other friends to answer me so that I would have an excact answer. 21:10, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Please Join! Hi, Mandiga! Please check out my new wiki, http://haunted-nightmares.wikia.com/wiki/Haunted_Nightmares_Wiki It totally need users! Here's a blog post to know more about the rules!: User blog:MonsterGirl2002/BEST WIKI EVER MADE! 19:08, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Can Minnie Be In It? Hi, Mandiga! I just dropped by to ask you if I could use Minnie for my new story which came out yesterday, Creepy Camp. I'm trying to find good characters which I could use for the story, I already asked Superlady if I could use Alice and she said yes, but I need more than one character from different users. If Minnie can be in it, please reply ASAP, and if you prefer to let her not be in it...well, just leave a message on my talk page saying that you don't want Minnie to be in it. Bye~! 23:36, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Dumb Question I know this is a very dumb question but I'm just making sure... Does Minnie talk? Like, actual english, not like Gru's minions. Please reply RAYSTM, that means: right after you see this message. Hehe. ^^ Made it up myself, like instead of ASAP. ^^ Bye! 23:27, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Hi Mandiga! Happy birthday! I hope you enjoy it and also, merry Christmas! :D Bye! -From one of your biggest fans. 15:32, December 24, 2013 (UTC) ~Rika Hellow :) Hellow! Just stop by to tell you that you are a very talented artist. You really have potential! So keep up the good work and become even better! Greetings from Germany 16:46, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Birdywirdygal Comp Hi please check out my DOTD comp! You can find it under my blog posts. 18:45, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Superlady01 Can Alice be on the shocker team? 20:29, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanjks for the pic! on the Ever after high fandom wikia im blocked on there so i couldnt reply :3 19:31, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Can you do an Alice basic pic please! 06:26, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks!!and i would love a bit of help!!! THANKS! you gave some help! :3 20:52, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Can i make Minnie a cousin? Her name is Electra Irons 20:52, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi! ''Come on to: '' *Elemental High Wiki Make ocs! You shouldn't have done that.... 08:13, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Please Join! Colourfull ghouls! http://colorful-ghouls.wikia.com/wiki/Colorful_Ghouls_Wiki You shouldn't have done that.... 13:42, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Come to Night-Sky High Wikia! Night-Sky High Wiki Come for fright and fun! You shouldn't have done that.... 17:27, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Amanda77778 Hi can Minnie do a picture with Aurora Frost? its so ok if you cant! Thx Hi! I just want to inform you (if you dont know) that Rosilina has Minies pic, it could be a mistake but I just dont like plagerism 13:40, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Just tell an admin to be safe! It could be just a mistake or error BTW- How do you draw like that, I use Fire Alpaca but its not that good what editor do you use? Hi! You are invited to join in Aurora's 2014 party! Check out my BLOG to take place in the dress your best competing Hope you will come--Amanda77778 prize!!! You won my contest!Congrats here are your gifts -Fanging Out Pic -Letter from Aurora -trophy Thx for doing my contest and coming to my clawsome party! Your a nice friend! Hope to see you in Hisstory soonAmanda77778 (talk) 00:00, January 16, 2014 (UTC)Aurora 13-MINIONLUV-13 Hi Your OCs are amazing! 17:57, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Red-Rose-Magic-Rebel-Wish Hi Mandiga!*waves* '' '' Well,hi again! You might remember me from ever after high fandom wiki! Thanks again for all that you did for me! So ,when saw and your M.H. character's i shocked! They are awesome! Oh and i loved Minnie Irons especially! '' '' Hope talk ya soon! 08:13, November 9, 2013 "A wish is a piece of your heart which flies away. If you catch it's something 'magic will happen soon but you will never catch it without love."' Monster-Higher-Girl Just,wanna say a Hi! L.O.L. Hi! Well,hi Mandiga! You are clawesome at drawing and making characters! I love art too,But sadly i cant find a good scanner for my drawings!B.T.W.,we have a similar way of drawing! I learn a lot drawing monster high and ever after high last year,and i finally want to post some of my O.C.'s but this uh! scanner,so until i'll find one and share my drawings, C. ya! P.S. Love and your ever after high O.C.'s too! 09:18, November 9, 2013 Solarius Balasar You are a great artist, too. I'm not that good at digital art. 13:51, November 9, 2013 Here's a late birthday present for you.--Tells The Time, Kills The Time 13:35, December 25, 2013 (UTC) DragonPrincess14 Hi! You are Winner! Here is Uncommon Gift: November 29,2013 Hi! Would to join this 12th Flower School? December 11,2013 Draculaura.clawd Plzz Can you draw danora's family Portrait I link her father his name was Dante Pls answer me if your done It's Ok maybe you do my next time It's Ok I will reply you Next time Drawing request Can you Draw Danganna,with her half sister and Marina dracula (About Toralie caught Danganna that she saw her secret her secret is about her parents her father was Dante and her mother was morrigan she was pretend that Dandora was her friend when Marina and Dandora came she tell to Marina that she have secret) Your Invited! Hello! Your character, Blake White, is invited to be in my story, Freaky Fashion Runaway. Congrats! :D MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 21:26, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Dalek What drawing pack did you use to draw Dalek? ♥Only Livin' In The Dark♥ (talk) 10:50, February 2, 2014 (UTC)